Kami no Kingu
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Banished for a mission that he succeeded Naruto out of resentment steals the Forbidden Scroll. Testing out a Jutsu he ends up teleporting to a realm full of Heroes, Gods, & Demon Lords. Ascending into the strongest God, gaining what he most seeks, he will show the Elemental Nations the true meaning of a God's Wrath.


_Prologue_

 _At the beginning when time, life, & death did not exist… there was Void and there was eternal. These were eternal & constant neither living nor dead, simply they exist. Yet something had changed; the two existences had begun to think, had begun to feel… Soon the two gave each other names: for Void Chaos and for Eternal Ophis. _

_T_ _he two came to enjoy these newfound thoughts & feelings, yet it was only a matter of time before the negative aspects emerge. When it came it was loneliness; the two hated it yet no matter what they do they could not rid of it. Yet one of them had the idea to create more beings so they would not be lonely anymore. With their infinite power they created the first deities… the first gods._

 _Darkness, Light, Death, and Time were their aspects, the first generation deities._

 _Chaos & Ophis were overjoyed with their success and the loneliness was gone. They were content with the way things were however soon Light felt unsatisfied. _

_S_ _he felt that there was a higher purpose she needed to fulfill and with Death's advice she realized what it was. With the blessings of her creators she created her own race of beings that will later come to be known as Angels, and with the help of Darkness created numerous realms with the three main ones that will come to be known as the Underworld (which will come to home beings called demons), Purgatory, & the Pure Lands._

 _Together the deities filled these lands all matters of life from beasts of all kinds to beings that will later be known as Aliens & Humans. Yet unintentionally they created the second generation deities: Earth, Sky, Night, Day, Nature, Creation, Life, Fate, Abyss & Water; and soon these deities will create more of their kind while creating a new realm separate from Purgatory._

 _Later generations will splintered off into different factions that came to be known as Pantheons ruling over different parts of the world. Eventually these Pantheons came to clash against each other, each seeking total dominion of the realms._

 _Seeing all the lives lost Chaos & Ophis sealed all the deities, angel, & demons into the three realms preventing them from harming the mortals of the Earth realm. The Underworld for dark deities, death deities, antiheroes, villains & demonic beings; Purgatory for Heroic Spirits, nature beasts, war deities & more Earth loving deities; and the Pure Lands were filled with angels, Heavenly deities, divine beasts & divine spirits._

 _To prevent anarchy Chaos & Ophis created a tournament where those of the three realms can participate and where the winner will become the Supreme Ruler of all Deities._

 _Light ended up winning after many tournaments and for centuries she ruled with a strict yet fair hand. The deities, the spirits, the angels, & the demons loved her and eventually they came to enjoy life without enslaving others. As such very little to no beings wanted to participate in the tournament._

 _However a powerful Demon Lord was unsatisfied with this; she wanted out of the three realms and wreak havoc upon the mortal realm. She challenged Light and brutally ended her existence becoming the new King of the Gods._

 _However she soon found out that she could not escape the three realms and as such took her rage out on the other deities._

 _Chaos & Ophis decided to interfere and entered the Tournament, challenging the Demon Lord they became the twin Kings of all Gods._

 _Feeling they should prevent another tyrant from coming into power they rid of the tournament; however a prophecy was ensued that a new god will come into power. When he arrives the tournament will start once more to challenge him and to prove his worth._

 _If he succeeds he will finally unite all the Pantheons together and grant them freedom to once more move into the mortal realms._

 _Chaos & Ophis wait in their throne for the future King of the Gods to claim his throne while all the other deities could do was live their lives._

 _However no one except the two Kings know that the true King will soon arrive and shake the four realms forever changing them… for better… or for worst…_

* * *

'So it's finally come to this…'

Thought a red-haired violet-eyed boy walking down the road with whisker marks on his cheeks walking down the road while carrying a large scroll on his back.

"I honestly should have expected it… after all that's just in their nature after all…"

This boy is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, and a former genin of Konoha.

For all of his 13 years of life in Konoha he had lived in pure misery & hell. Because the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into him, and due to the guy's own stupidity of wanting the Sandaime to reveal his status to the residents of Konoha in order for him to be seen as a hero, the citizens thought they could have their vengeance on the Kyuubi through him. Years of being shunned, his growth stunted, being hunted like an animal when he was still a civilian, and even on rare occasions beaten & tortured.

Because of this he became quite pessimistic (although knowing how the Shinobi world works it would be more accurate to say realistic) and quite cold-hearted. However this ended up making him appear shyer & more soft-spoken in the eyes of others which made him a target for bullying.

No family, no friends, all he wanted was someone to truly called a friend… a family.

That wish came true in the form of Saya Uchiha. Sure Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka, Tsunade, & Hiruzen had treated him human as well however they weren't really there for him (with the first two being understandable as they had to focus on their business & their own family), Iruka was too late to make a significant change, Tsunade was new to the whole thing, while Hiruzen it felt more like a mix of pity, sympathy & manipulation.

When they first met the two practically hit it off and became the best of friends. Saya was a cheerful girl who suffered her own problems as her father Fugaku had too high of expectations for her to ever accomplish, her mother was too distant as well as too subservient to the wishes of her husband, her brother was always too busy to spend his time with her, and overall her clan were cold & a bit narcissistic (though nowhere near the same level as the Hyuuga). As such when she met someone that saw her as HER and not the Uchiha heiress she warmed up to him very quickly.

The bond simply grew and when the Uchiha clan massacre happened he became her lifeline. The bond was so strong that there were no secrets between the two, he even told her about him being a Jinchuuriki despite being ordered otherwise and she still saw him as Naruto and not Kyuubi. Things went bad quickly when Orochimaru marked her with a Curse Seal. That incident revealed how very little his 'sensei' & 'teammate' trusted him as Kakashi ordered Sakura not to tell him about it; Saya told him about her mark and when Sakura found out she berated her for telling him that. Because of this Team 7 was practically dissolved. However after the incident with Itachi she became distant all of a sudden and eventually stopped talking to him altogether.

Things went downhill when she became a rogue and tried to go to Orochimaru. When he, with the help of others, managed to reach her she revealed her reasons why she was doing this… she was deeply afraid. Her brother revealed that in order for her to obtain the powerful Mangekyō Sharingan she must kill someone precious to her heart; with her feeling the corruption of the Cursed Mark she feared that she would kill him, so she thought the only way to get rid of it was to go to Orochimaru.

Though understanding her reasons he knew this was not the right way and as such the two fought. They put aside their feelings, used their power & skills at their fullest and fought their hardest. The fight was destructive yet if one were to make a comparison it would be like a vicious fight between two hungry tigers. At the end Naruto won by only three factors: His Uzumaki vitality, his insane stamina, and the regenerative properties of Kyuubi; Saya survived without any crippling injuries due to her Curse Mark.

In the end it felt like their burdens were gone and Naruto carried her back to Konoha, both with smiles on their faces & their faith in each other renewed.

However when they got back he was harshly berated by the other genin and his own 'sensei' for using lethal force on his fellow genin when the orders were to just subdue & retrieve her. In the end against Tsunade & Jiraiya's wishes the majority of clan heirs & council members voted banishment for not only using lethal force, but also for his Jinchuuriki status as now the whole village knows about the Akatsuki hunting them down.

Even though he held no love for the village & its residents, he had still loyally followed orders and did everything he could to defend the village, hell if he hadn't defeated the Ichibi Konoha would have been a smoking crater. At least he had time to say goodbye to Saya, though she was still in a medical drug-induced sleep so there was a very high chance that when she wakes up she'll probably murder him for leaving her.

As a last 'fuck you' to the village (as well as for a bit of insurance) he once again stole the Forbidden Scroll, and like last time it was easy...

'They really need to update their security.'

He thought.

'This looks like a good spot to rest.'

He spotted a very large, tall tree that looked like a good hiding spot due to all the branches & leaves.

Climbing the tree with ease he found a good spot to sit.

Feeling comfortable enough as well as well-hidden he started reading the scroll.

'Might as well see what kind of jutsus this thing has.'

When Naruto was done reading it was finally night time.

He was quite surprised at the amount of Jutsus in it and was shocked that he found some that were created by Kakashi like the Raikiri & Chidori; and finding the Rasengan in it. Some seem to be bloodline-exclusive like Enton & Mokuton; others were just usual jutsus that simply cost a lot of chakra like Kage Bunshin; while others were just plain disturbing like the Edo Tensei (though he did noticed that it was apparently tempered with at some point).

However the scroll was filled with an overabundance of Fuinjutsu seals with a lot of them making the other Jutsus look like harmless toys such as the Shiki Fujin for example.

However one jutsu stood out among the others… the Hiraishin. A space-time jutsu created by the Nidaime & perfected by the Yondaime that allows the user to teleport to any area they marked instantaneously; it was even faster than the Raikage's Raiton no Yoroi. Of course in order to use that jutsu the user must have INSANE reflexes and reaction speed. Although it wasn't the speed or the fact it was used by past Hokages that got his interest… it was the fact that it was a Space-Time jutsu.

'I wonder if I could…?'

Jiraiya & Kyuubi (the two came to an understanding) taught him Fuinjutsu which he surprisingly took quickly. What he wanted was to see if he could recreate the technique or even create a new one from it.

Well he didn't feel the least bit tired, so he decided to work on it.

* * *

 _Few hours later_

"Well I finished it… I think… I think I'll call this jutsu… Shambhala."

He looked at a symbol on a piece of paper.

Though this was based on the Hiraishin it was a completely new jutsu altogether. In theory it's supposed to be superior to the Hiraishin in that it didn't require any of the physical capabilities meaning it doesn't strain the body AT ALL. However that's all he knows about it.

"Well I still got some energy left so time to see what this can do."

Despite his pessimistic/realistic way he tends to act first then think later as well as being quite reckless.

He transferred his chakra into seal; after a few seconds it started to glow and with a grin Naruto added more chakra to it.

If he had paid attention he would noticed that the seal on his stomach that represents him being a Jinchuuriki appear.

Inside Naruto's soul-scape which was represented by a large grass field with cloudy skies and instead of a sun there was a seal shining just as bright, however it started to crack.

Kyuubi was sleeping until it felt it's chakra being pulled. Thinking that Naruto once more needed its chakra it opened its eyes only to be shocked that its chakra was being drawn to the seal that was breaking apart at an alarming rate.

 **"Shit what's that kit doing?!"**

It then looked at its hand and saw to its alarm that it was disappearing, making it realize that not only its chakra was escaping but so was the rest of it. Under different circumstances it'd be jumping in joy at this opportunity however Naruto was the only human that it actually likes & cares about (though it'll deny it). A such it struggled to remain, yet it was getting dragged into the breaking seal.

 **'Dammit Kit!'**

Was its last thought as it was fully absorbed & the seal completely broke…

Back outside Naruto yelp in alarm as Kyuubi's chakra suddenly manifested from his body being absorbed into Shambhala. Shambhala grew unbearably bright to the point he needed to close his eyes.

The last think he saw was a Yin-Yang symbol before everything went blank.

* * *

"Is this him sister?"

Two distinctly female figures stared at the unconscious form of Naruto. The only feature that could be seen from them is their eyes, one of them having grey while the other had crimson.

"Yes sister, this is the one I have told you about."

The grey eyes responded.

"I can see why you have taken a liking to him. I can also see how he will become the new King of the Gods."

It was true that Naruto was emitting so much power that it could easily match that of the Sage of Sixth Paths, and that is just his fullest potential as a HUMAN, Jinchuuriki and an incarnation.

Due to awakening his fullest potential too early the power he had inside him started changing his body by awakening the latent Ôtsutsuki genes inside him as well as using Senjutsu to absorb the energy around himself to further his transformation.

When it was done Naruto became a changed person. Instead of being scrawny & little, he was the right size for his age with his muscles filled out nicely for his frame, his body filled with blue marks resembling curse seals, his whisker marks replaced by 3 purple stripes on each cheek, his hair reaching his knees & being crimson instead of red, His ears resembling more like that of a fox's, and on top of his head were two large horns that reminded them of dragons.

Red eyes leaned down and cradled him.

"Not only King… but our future husband."

She kissed him on the lips.

Grey eyes then started carving a seal midair; the seal being Shambhala.

"To think that he was able to create such a thing at random… To think our husband will have such luck."

A portal opened, Red eyes handed Naruto to Grey eyes and she like her sister kissed Naruto.

"Become strong husband, so you may take your rightful place as God."

* * *

Naruto was sucked into the portal unaware of the trials he will take…

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look what I found!"

"What's this? Another god?"

"Shit is that the brat? Haku is going to kill me if she finds out!"

"I never met him before yet this aura tells me he is no minor deity."

"Wow he's cute!"

"Will you idiots shut up and help us! Dammit kit why'd you have to be so reckless?!"

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, revealing his eyes to still be violet yet they were slits with the sclera being bright crimson, he rubbed the sleep off and sat up looking around his surroundings.

'Where am I?'

He was in some sort of cabin, not one he recognizes, on a bed.

He got off and noticed the changes in his body surprising him greatly.

'What the hell happened to me?'

He noticed instead of nails he had black claws. Feeling them they felt more like metal blades than anything else.

The door suddenly opened, snapping out of his observation.

In came a young girl who appeared to be his age if not younger. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. Her main attire is the traditional miko outfit and a tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. Finally what got his attention were the nine golden fox tails and matching ears.

'Beautiful…'

He thought with a blush.

The two stared at each other in stun silence waiting for the other to make the first move…

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's another fic I came up with.

This is going to be a LARGE harem (though the main pairings will Naruto/Saya (female Sasuke)/Kyuubi)

The game crossovers I'll be using will be:

\- God of War series

\- Final Fantasy series

\- SMITE: Battleground of the gods

\- Age of Ishtaria

\- Eiyuu Senki

\- Devil Maker: Tokyo

\- Asura's Wrath

\- Ninja Gaiden

\- Soul Calibur series

Anime crossovers:

\- Campione!

\- Nasuverse

\- Monster Girls

\- Bleach

\- High School DxD

Book crossovers:

\- Camp Halfblood series

\- The Kane Chronicles

\- Gods of Asgard series

Anyway Naruto will be INSANELY overpowered in this fic although since he'll be fighting against heroes of old & gods than it's reasonable.

Right now he has all the powers of Asura Ôtsutsuki, Hashirama Senju, the chains of his mother, Some of the Rinnegan's powers and the full powers of a Jinchuuriki who has mastered their power. However since he's untrained he won't know how to use these abilities till much later on & he WON'T be curb stomping anyone until he gets back to the mortal realm

Later on with training Naruto will develop the same skills & jutsus of his post shippuden canon counterpart & Menma Namikaze. Plus since he has the Forbidden Scroll he'll have more Jutsu options to use.

Also will get some other weapons & abilities during his time in the 3 realms; a few being the Blades of Chaos (God of War), Ki (DxD & Street Fighter), Chi (Kung Fu Panda), Mantra (Asura's Wrath) & others to name a few.

There will be 4 arcs: The Underworld arc, the Purgatory arc, the Pure Lands arc, & the Tournament arc before Naruto returns to the mortal realm as a true god, so don't expect to hear anything about what happens in the Elemental Nations until he gets back.

Due to Age of Ishtaria, Eiyuu Senki, Devil Maker Tokyo, & Nasuverse there will be MASSIVE gender bending for Heroes, Demons & Gods.

Before anyone makes complaints about Naruto creating something as powerful as Shambhala (yes it's the same one from Akame ga Kill though it'll also have other abilities) hear me out. Unlike in canon Naruto was trained in Fuinjutsu plus he actually made it purely by accident & doesn't really know how it works or if it can do the same things as the Hiraishin. Shambhala is also the key for him & the other residents of the 3 realms to go into the mortal realm freely though Naruto won't know this until after he becomes King.

Unlike my other two fics 'Red Beast & Crimson Master' and 'Tyrant Emperor' Naruto & Saya's relationship was purely positive without either of them breaking the other's heart though the two didn't have time to truly become a couple after the whole fiasco with the council.

Unlike in canon Naruto & Kyuubi met earlier which allowed them to reach a more positive point in their relationship. As such Kyuubi does care about Naruto even though she doesn't know it herself. She'll also train Naruto on how to use his Biju abilities & the Sage's chakra.

Anyway until next time!


End file.
